


Luna's Downfall

by KnitHatRin



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitHatRin/pseuds/KnitHatRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine wanted me to post this for her. I don't own this story or My Little Pony. This is how Luna became Nightmare Moon, but in Luna's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna's Downfall

Celestia smiled as she watched her sister raise the moon for the first time. Luna's face illuminated with joy as she realized the moon was up. "Tia! Tia! Look! I did it!" Celestia nodded and smiled at her. "I see that Luna. I told you that you would do great. I'm so proud of you little sis." Luna ran up to her and nuzzled her sister. "I love you Tia..." The moon's soft glow shone down on them as Celestia sighed with happiness. "Oh Lulu. I love you too." 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

With the rise of the sun came a new day. Luna brushed out her mane, the faint glow of her magic aura illuminating the brush. She quietly stared at her reflection in the mirror. Soft hoofbeats came from behind her as Luna turned. Her elder sister stood by her now, her tiara and hoof shoes removed.

"Good morning Luna." Celestia smiled warmly as Luna set down the brush, her magic fading away.

"Morning Tia." She replied, stepping into her hoof shoes and fixating her tiara in the soft blue strands of her mane. Celestia watched her sister for a moment.

"Are you nervous?" She asked. Luna shook her head and looked up at her sister. "Of course not Tia! It's a celebration after all." Celestia nodded

. "Good. I'm glad to see you excited about the festival." Luna felt a small twinge of jealously as her sister put on the grand tiara that she only wore once a year. It was gold, and beautifully decorated with priceless jewels that glimmered in the sunlight. Celestia looked at her sister, and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Luna?" With a sigh, Luna forced a smile and a small laugh.

"Of course I am!" Celestia raised an eyebrow and Luna's smile widened slightly as her sister nodded.

"Alright then." She stepped into her hoof shoes and left the room. Luna followed behind quietly, the guards watching the princesses exit the castle as ponies cheered at their arrival. Celestia waved a hoof to the crowd.

"Welcome citizens of Equestria! Many of you have traveled to our lovely city of Canterlot from afar to celebrate the summer sun festival. Rejoice ponies, for it will be a long and happy summer for all!" Ponies cheered and hooves tapped the ground as all watched Celestia. 

"And now, my sister would like to say a few words." Luna stepped forward, taking a deep breath.

"Welcome everyone! I hope that you all have had safe travels. We gather here to celebrate the long season of summer, where the sun-" a pony cut her off as she shouted, "I love you Celestia!" All ponies burst into a cheering frenzy, crowding around the high tower the princesses were elevated in.

"Um excuse me, I was speaki-" the roar of the ponies cut her off again as Celestia shook her head.

"Okay every pony! Have a lovely summer sun festival!" The ponies cheered and ran off to go enjoy the day. Luna sighed and hung her head as she walked back into the main castle, tears falling from her face. Celestia followed in with a beaming smile. 

"Oh you know how the ponies are, always trying to-" she looked at her sister.

"Luna? Are you alright?" Luna's head shot up as she wiped her tears away with a glimmering hoof. 

"I'm fine." She said firmly- turning away from her sister.

"But Luna you-" Luna eyes glinted with rage as she slammed down a hoof on the marbles floors.

"I said I'm fine!" Celestia lowered her head down to Luna.

"Lulu-" Luna growled as she faced her sister.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a filly anymore!" She galloped off as Celestia sighed and left the castle to go greet ponies.

~~~~~~~~~~

Luna sat in her room- tears falling as she felt her anger leave slowly.

"Maybe I'm being silly. It was a festival after all. Of course every pony was going to be a little excited." She trotted out to her balcony- watching ponies play and dance. Celestia sat on her throne in the middle of it all- laughing as she spoke to a colt with a neatly combed yellow mane. Luna watched- then whipped around- the tears returning.

"No one ever talks to me... They always go to her. Why?" She sat back down.

"Am I not good enough for them? Why am I not loved?" She sighed and laid down- her tears falling onto the silk blue sheets of her bed. A dark laugh came from the corner of the room as Luna shot up. 

"Hello?" A dark mist formed seemingly out of nowhere and circled Luna... And spoke! 

"Oh you poor thing... It must hurt to see all those ponies celebrating your sister and not even noticing your disappearance..." Luna sniffed as she looked at the eerie mist.

"What? The ponies just like her sun. They must just be a little happy for their summer." The voice rose.

"No!" Luna flinched and the voice lowered.

"I mean, no. You saw the way they brushed you away when you began your speech. That must of felt awful... A pony shouting out her admiration for your sister- in the middle of your big moment. How terrible my dear... You want to feel appreciated don't you?" Luna nodded slowly as she narrowed her eyes. 

"Yes! I'm tired of being ignored!" She looked around through the dark mist.

"I ask you to show yourself." She said. The mist encircled her. 

"I'm afraid that's not possible my dear. You see, I am a kind soul, but I don't have a physical form. If you want to be noticed, I can help my dear. I will make you just as important as your sister, better even. What do you say Luna?" The voice laughed darkly.

"If I say yes... You'll... Help me?" The mist circled her closer. "Yes my dear... All you need to do is-" Celestia entered the room, and the mist disappeared. "Hello Luna..." She said quietly and removed her tiara.

"How are you?" Luna watched her sister blankly, and turned away.

"Luna?" Celestia turned back to her sister. Luna's eyes narrowed as she got up, and brushed past her sister quietly. Celestia sighed and shook her head.

"Oh Luna... What am I going to do with you?" She curled up into her bed and watched the moon replace the sun. The stars appeared soon after, their light shining down into the room as Celestia slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep. Luna sat outside- basking in the moonlight. The mist once more circled around her. Luna breathed out- head low. Tears slipped down her muzzle.

"I don't know anymore... It just seems... Wrong." 

"Come on my dear... You deserve better than this..." The voice said. Luna nodded slowly.

"All right... I accept your deal." A dark laugh was heard as the mist disappeared into Luna's body. Luna gasped as a sharp cold filled her lungs. Her eyes went dark and she looked normal. 

"I... I don't feel... Different." Luna murmured, a little disappointed. She heard the voice again. 

"It will get better... These things take time my dear Luna... For the meantime, I want you to go along like nothing even happened..." Luna shuddered as she realized the voice was now in her head. With a yawn, Luna got up and went inside, the guards bowing slightly as she entered her room. She scowled at the sight of her sister sleeping peacefully. How can she sleep so well when she clearly saw I was vexed by recent events? It's just like Celestia to hog all the attention. I shouldn't have even tried to give a speech. What a ridiculous festival opening that was! Luna walked over to her bed and sighed as she slipped into the cool silk sheets. With the moon above her, she slipped off into slumber. Luna's dreams plagued her mind that night.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Celestia! Wait for me! The sun isn't supposed to be out yet!" Celestia laughed and glared at her sister. 

"Oh haven't you heard Luna? No one cared about your moon, or rather- you. So they've asked me to now control both. Goodbye!" Luna felt a dead weight settle on her as she sunk into the ground, voices of ponies admiring Celestia filling her ears. Tears slipped down her muzzle as she cried out 

"Tia! Please! I can do it right! I just want... To be loved... Please." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Luna gasped as she woke up, panting as she looked around frantically. Celestia was still in her bed, sleeping. Luna sighed and stretched, getting up and walking over to the balcony, the moon shining down gloriously on the city as the stars twinkled softly. Luna looked around, and as usual, all ponies were gone during her night. 

"Why is it that when I bring out my most wonderful night, all of Equestria's ponies must shut themselves up, and sleep through my glorious night?" She looked up at the sky. The moon was half full, the stars accompanying it with their soft glows. Luna felt a strong anger overcome her as she growled.

"It is Celestia's fault! They all adore her! They shun my moon and instead, wait for her sunny day..." Tears streamed down her muzzle as she quivered with anger. She trotted inside, glaring at her sister's sleeping form. Silently, Luna slipped into her bed, sleep conquering her as she drifted off. When Celestia rose in the morning, she felt a different presence lingering in the room. Her sister laid in bed, asleep still. Celestia went outside, and rose the sun as the moon gently disappeared as ponies began their day. She stepped out into the warm light and stretched for a minute. 

"Good morning Equestria!" She called out. She went back inside her room, seeing her sister wake up and yawn, her coat seeming a bit darker.

"Good morning Luna." She said softly. Luna rolled her eyes. 

"Of course it would be good. You always think your morning is good, better than my beautiful night." Celestia walked over, setting a wing over her sister's back.

"Luna. I can clearly see you are still upset by the festival. I'm sorry for the way things turned out. I won't let it happen again okay?" She looked at her sister hopefully. Luna growled and pushed her sister's wing off her with her own royal blue wing. 

"Whatever." She walked out and went to the gardens. She sat down in the stone bench and listened to the small waterfall nearby, calming herself. How dare she promise something like that when she can barely keep her ignorant subjects in line? 

Poor Luna, you must feel awful, betrayed, hated... It really is a shame to have such an overbearing and selfish sister such as Celestia isn't it? 

The voice was back, and Luna nodded.

"You have no idea! She is ridiculous! Why, if I was in her shoes..." Luna paused, laughing as her eyes turned to slits.

Yes, my dear? What pleases you so? I can feel your anger, burning hotter than the sun your unruly sister brings about each morn. Tell me your plan, for I can feel your mind rolling with all the possibilities.

"Oh it was so obvious all along! You were right... Ms... Um, I never got your name." Luna said.

You can call me... Nightmare. 

The voice said with dark laughter.

"Well, Nightmare, the solution is to leave Equestria!"

You fool! Excuse me for being so blunt, but is that the best you can come up with? The solution to your dilemma is to kill Celestia! 

"Kill my sister?! You must be crazy! I will not kill her!"

Think about it my dear. If Celestia is gone, you shall be the only princess in Equestria. Think of how powerful you'd be! Why, all the ponies would love your night! You'd be... Perfect.

Luna hung her head and laughed evilly. 

"Then death to the sun."

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later that day... Luna walked into the corridors and saw her sister. She went up the stairs to the stone balcony in the room.

"Afternoon Celestia... My dear sister..." Celestia smiled and walked down the corridor.

"Good afternoon Luna. I see you've cheered up." Luna laughed shaking her head. 

"Oh no. I am still very, very upset with recent events. You see, I've been thinking recently sister. You've done nothing but outshine me my whole life! You are respected; worshipped, and revered. But I am just your little sister, forced into the background. And don't say you haven't noticed how all the ponies simply ignore me and my night!" Celestia's smile faded.

"Luna! I know it must be hard for you, I don't mean to cast you to the shadows!" Luna slammed her hooves on the stone, silencing her sister with an icy cold glare.

"Enough! You fool! I have always been the better one! You don't know what I have been through! Don't act as if you've felt my pain!" Celestia sternly opened her wings and stared up at her sister.

"Luna! You can't do this! We are equals!" Luna hissed,

"Never! We will never be equals! There can only be one princess in Equestria! And that princess... Will be me!" She slammed her hooves again on the stone, shattering it as the stain glass windows broke as the sun lowered and Luna brought up the moon to cover the sun, an eclipse beginning. Luna gasped as she was lifted into the air, dark, murky shadows circling her as she transformed. Her eyes glowed white as she gasped, an icy pain shooting through her body. With a growl, she pushed back the pain as the nightmare took over. She got taller, growing fangs, her wings turning sharp and her normally royal blue coat turning stark black as her mane turned into the night sky instead of her soft blue curls. Celestia whimpered, backing up.

"L-Luna! Don't do this!" The new pony laughed. 

"Luna? I am not your sister! I am Nightmare Moon!" Celestia shook her head.

"I know it's you Luna! Please! Be strong!" Nightmare Moon growled and rolled her eyes.

"What a fool you are Celestia! Your sister is mine now! What a weak pony she was! Let's hope it's actually a challenge to defeat you. Perhaps I'll actually have fun!" She laughed and shot a ray of ice blue energy at Celestia. Celestia flew up and dodged, then flew out of the castles now broken ceiling.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Nightmare Moon hissed and flew after her.

"How weak of you to run away so soon!" Nightmare Moon cackled and chased her. Luna screamed internally, but it was no use. Only Nightmare Moon could hear her.

"No! Leave Tia alone! I-I changed my mind!"


End file.
